The invention relates to a fastening device for fastening preferably glass panes in a frame construction made of wood or plastic. For fastening glass panes in window frames, among other things, so-called clip strip structures are used, such as described in DE 195 25 206, DE 296 00 399 U1, DE 42 16 260 C2 or DE 199 55 639 A1.
With such constructions, it is necessary that the glass panes are held in the frame very reliably. As frames made of aluminum are concerned, several profiles are used, which, together with rubber seals, enable good sealing and stability to be gained over a long period of time. However, now as before, window frames made of wood are used, and with such frames also, high sealing capability is required increasingly. Arrangements like those known from frames of aluminum can not be used for frames of wood, because the production of such frames is more time-consuming and costly than that of frames of wood.